The invention relates to a wrench for use in plumbing applications and, more particularly, to a basin wrench for tightening and loosening nuts used to secure kitchen and vanity faucets, kitchen spray hoses, toilet ballcocks and the like. Such nuts usually are located in difficult-to-reach and confined areas making it cumbersome to engage a wrench with the nuts and to turn the nuts.
A typical basin wrench has a fixed jaw, a hinged jaw and an elongated handle for turning the jaws after the jaws have been clamped onto the nut. Even these wrenches are difficult to engage with the nut and, if the wrench slips, the plumber often is in danger of injuring his or her knuckles or other parts of the hand.
In recent years, plastic nuts rather than brass nuts have been widely used to secure faucets, ballcocks and the like. Many plastic nuts have wings or flanges to facilitate turning of the nuts by hand. In many cases, however, it still is necessary to use a wrench with such nuts to insure tightness and also to loosen nuts which may have become "frozen" in place either through over-tightening or as a result of minerals in the water.